


Cat Calling

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cat Calling, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, Name-Calling, Twins, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Young Ginny Weasley is the object of many guys' attention. But her brothers have her back.Oneshot/drabble





	Cat Calling

Ginny Weasley was young. A teenager. And a teenaged girl was subject to certain treatment by guys, whether or not she wanted it or not. She was only fourteen though, and some of the guys who were calling after her as she walked down the halls of Hogwarts were three or four years older than her. It was weird, and sort of creepy, but she tried to just brush it off and ignore all of them the best she could. 

"Looking hot, Weasley!" One of the guys called with a smirk. 

But she wasn't alone either: behind her, her older twin brothers Fred and George paused in their conversation with their best friend Lee. They started doing ridiculous poses just then at the boys going after their little sister. And posing, the two of them even blew some kisses. 

"I know," Fred and George said in unison with their own smirks. No one messed with their family. 


End file.
